Igniting the Flame
by FenrirShadeslayer
Summary: RATED M FOR LEMON! Explicit Sexual scenes! Be warned. Arya and Eragon share a magical moment together while their dragons soar overhead. Spoilers. Meant to be inserted into the original Inheritance book, pages specified in the story. This is a prequel to my other story, The White Fire Chronicles, so be sure to check that out too! Please review and hope you enjoy!


**04/10/13 Hey everyone! I have updated a few parts of this story, just to improve the quality a little bit. Among these changes is a major fix to the dialogue in the beginning. It is now way less cheesy and much more believable, although overall Arya is still way out of character in this story haha. I may do some more improving later but I don't know. Also, thank you to all the readers of this story! This was meant to be little more than me participating in a friendly bet against another writer, but now this relatively short oneshot has almost as many views as my main story, The White Fire Chronicles! White Fire Chronicles is currently at about 10,200, while this story is at almost 9,000! Anyways, thank you so much for your reviews and support, this has inspired me to possibly do another mature romance story ;) More on that idea in the future.**

**-Fenrir**

**10/9/2012 Hey guys! First off, thanks for all the reviews and readers of this story, you guys are awesome. In other news however, the reason I am posting this little note is because I noticed a certain review. I want everyone to look in the reviews and look at the guest review that reads ":You got some of that from Inheritence didn't you". Can we all just have a moment of silence for this person's mind? I am really sorry, and I usually don't call people out on things like this, but in all honesty, this is absolutely idiotic. considering the fact that not only did I say, "Begin from the end of page 801 of Inheritance" but I also put in-text citations! *Sigh* Sorry, my rant is over now. I just wanted to point that little moment of stupidity out to everyone. Anyways, keep enjoying the story, as well as my others!**

**-Fenrir**

**Hi all. This is a story rated M for Lemon! Be warned! Anyways, this is a sort of prequel to my other story, The Inheritance Cycle: The White Fire Chronicles. Hope you enjoy it, please review, and don't forget to check out The White Fire Chronicles if you havnt already. Shoutout to Booklover1498, she is the crazy lady who better come through with her side of the deal since I wrote a lemon XD**

Igniting the flame

**Begin from the end of page 801 of Inheritance.**

_And they stood next to each other, gazing into the sky and waiting for Saphira and Firnen to return. After a while, her hand touched his, and he grasped it, and though it was a small comfort, it helped dull the ache in his heart. (801)_

Minutes passed as they gazed into the passing clouds, wishing there was more time. After a while, Arya sat down in the low grass, pulling him gently down with her. They sat cross-legged beside each other, their intertwined hands resting on his knee.

"Eragon"

The silence was broken as Arya quietly whispered his name, an unsure waver in her voice.

"Yes Arya?"

"What does love mean to you?"

Eragon was taken aback.

"Pardon?"

"Love. Many human men throw the word around with very little meaning behind it. Elves share feelings for one another verbally, of course, but we take our words much more seriously. "

Eragon nervously cleared his throat.

"It means strong affection."

"I know the definition, Eragon, but what does it mean to you?

"I suppose... to me it means that you would do anything for that person. That you trust them completely and wish to spend the rest of eternity with them."

He wasn't sure he had given the right answer, but it was the only explanation he could think of.

"Then… I believe I love you, Eragon."

His heart skipped a beat. While the sharing of Names was extremely special, the sound of Arya proclaiming her love for him warmed his human side.

"I love you as well, Arya."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. Suddenly all sense had left him and his mind had gone completely blank. She averted her gaze for a moment, then without warning, she leaned toward him and placed her smooth lips upon his. She drew back, looking ashamed. Eragon broke out of his blissful stupor and reached his hand out to cup her slender cheek. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, her eyes beginning to tear up again, before he took a leap of faith and pressed his lips to hers.

They were a couple of blind fools at first, neither having experienced it before. The Elves did not use such public displays of affection very often, so Arya had an excuse. He, however, had simply just never had the luck of wooing a girl during his childhood in Carvahall.

Soon they began to match each other's natural pace, and Eragon ran his tongue along her bottom lip, silently asking entry. Her mouth opened and their kissing became even more intense as their tongues danced teasingly against each other. His mind blurred as they pressed closer together. He began to lean back as Arya won the lustful power-struggle. Instinctual desire pressed them farther and farther.

As Arya's tongue retreated from his mouth to catch her breath, he began kissing his way down her neck. She gently gasped with passion as he pressed his lips to her bare skin, exposed in the neck of her tunic. She began sliding her hands up the inside of his shirt, starting at his lower back. He raised his arms as she pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it to the side. His hands quickly returned to her waist, slowly lifting her tunic as well.

As he threw her tunic to the grass, she pressed her bare skin against his, her slender body perfectly molding to his combat-hardened chest. He undid her undergarments and sighed as her breasts pressed against him. They were panting now from their incessant kissing and the pleasure that accompanied the touch of a lover's skin.

She lay down beside him, and he yanked her boots off, letting them drop to the grass. She hinted towards her pants with a sly smile. He smiled in return as he undid her belt and tossed her boots to the side. She gently arched her back as he slid her pants off her waist. She raised her legs in a sexy elegance as he pulled her pants off and threw them to the grass. She lightly bit her lip as she spread her bare legs and pulled him against her. He could feel the warm, smooth contours of her virtue pressed sliding against his pants as she slowly rocked her hips. She reached down and began undoing his belt while they continued their passionate kissing.

Once she had his belt off, she pressed towards him, their lips never separating, until he was on his back and she sat atop him. She reached down and grabbed his pants and began to slide down, kissing her way down his chest as she removed his pants. She tossed them to the side and slid back up his body, her breasts rubbing against either side of his manhood.

She returned to her position atop him as they kissed, their tongues moving as if performing a grand ballet.

He sighed "Brisingr" under his breath and a strip of cloth on the right side of Arya's panties disappeared in a quick flash of harmless flame.

She gasped at the tickle of the gentle warmth on her thigh and chuckled at his use of magic.

He smiled up at her and repeated the spell, this time incinerating the left side, causing the singed remains to slip from her body and exposing her pubic region. It was a pleasant surprise to find out that Elven women do not have hair as human females do. She smiled lovingly at him then lowered her lips to his ear.

In a sweet, melodious tone, she whispered "kverst" in his ear and his own undergarments immediately tore into small shreds.

She let out a small laugh as he gasped slightly at the sensation. She lowered her moist womanhood to his erection, and they both sighed at the touch. She rocked her hips, sliding along his shaft, driving them both crazy with lust. She bit her lip playfully as she reached down and wrapped her slender fingers around him, guiding him into her. She slowly lowered herself onto him until her virginity was lost with a small display of blood.

They both lay there, catching their breath at the overwhelming sensation. He moved in slightly, sighing at the feeling of her soft, velvety insides rubbing against him. Arya moaned at his movement as he continued to move in and out of her with increasing tempo. He reached up and cupped his hands around her breasts, gently teasing her. She pressed her lips to his, thrusting her tongue to meet his with renewed passion. She grasped wildly at his hair, letting out a steady stream of moans, gasps, and sighs.

He held her against him as he sat up and lay her down on her back, looming over her as their hips rocked with insatiable hunger for their partner. He kissed down her neck, continuing their passionate thrusting, until his lips met her left breast. She gasped with blissful pleasure as his tongue outlined the curve of her nipple. Her hands clawed into his back and her shaking legs wrapped around him as her first orgasm wracked her body in waves of joy.

As she caught her breath, she slid around until they were both on their sides and he entered her again from behind. He reached around and fondled her breasts as she rubbed her own lady parts, further increasing her own pleasure. Soon, their movement slid farther until Arya was on her stomach, as he continued their lovemaking. She raised herself to her hands and knees to receive a better angle of penetration and sighed as he once again hit her special spot. His thrusting increased in speed as he began to near his limit. He leaned forward, his chest laying against her smooth, sweaty bare back as he assisted her in her self-pleasuring. He heard her breathing become fluttery as she too neared a second moment.

"Se ono waise ilia, Arya-Drottning"

"Elrun ono, Eragon"

Arya pulled away briefly before mounting him again, now clinging to him as he sat on his knees, her legs wrapped around him and her hands wrapped tightly around his neck. His hands fell to her rear and he grasped her, pulling her closer and increasing the force with each thrust.

They continued faster and with more and more passion until with one final thrust, they both reached their climax. Arya arched her back and held him deep inside her as her second moment ravaged her body. He gasped with intense pleasure as his seed was released within her.

They lay down together in the grass, catching their breath. The sun had begun to set over the horizon, casting a beautiful red glow over the sky. Unfortunately, this was their dusk. But as they lay together in the sun's dying light, he felt they were both thinking the same thing.

_What if this not an end, but a dawn. A dawn of a new generation, born to continue the legacy they had built, that so many dying soldiers had fought to build._

He turned to Arya and kissed her deeply, wishing the day could last just a little longer, but looking forward to what the dawn would bring.

**Epilogue**

**Continue on page 849 of Inheritance.**

_In time, however, Eragon's heart slowed, and his tears dried, and a measure of peace stole over him as he gazed out at the empty plain. He wondered what strange things they might encounter within its wild reaches, and he pondered the life he and Saphira were to have – a life with the dragons and Riders._

_We are not alone, little one, said Saphira._

_A smile crept across his face. (849)_

Far off, high above the sad land of Alagaesia, Arya sat atop Firnen, hovering in place, watching as her beloved Eragon's ship continued into the distance. Tears streamed down her face. At long last, she had admitted her feelings for him, only to have him stripped away from her.

But her thoughts returned to the day they spent together, their single moment of happiness, laying in an open field.

_No. Not the end. Not dusk._

And she released a teary-eyed smile as she felt two new sparks of life blossom into existence, tiny, but life nonetheless.

_And the ship sailed onward, gliding serenely down the moonlit river toward the dark lands beyond.(849)_

Beyond the horizon.

Beyond the burning rays of the sun.

Beyond the Dawn…


End file.
